


陌生人

by tiffamalfoy



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: 2019 Formula 1 Season, 2019阿塞拜疆, And feels, Azerbaijan GP 2019, Fingerfucking, Groping, Hotels, Light Angst, M/M, Mirrors, Smut, but hey feels and fingering yay!, honestly that's it, i know you wouldn't want to think of it, jeepers almighty how did i manage, well done Baku, 其他tag你们自己看英文吧, 车
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy
Summary: 他的心中突然生出某种直白的念想，混合着矛盾纠葛和本能的欲望，突然间让他无法逃避。差点把它就成功埋藏了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800467) by [extremesoft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremesoft/pseuds/extremesoft). 

> 太太这篇文发生的背景是2019年阿塞拜疆。  
最终结果：潘潘第四，卡呆退赛。  
比较长，可能会分3-4次更新完，所以我会做成几个章节

事实上，正是那个来自Daniel的电话说明了Max的渴求有多迫切。Max很少接到团队成员和家人以外的电话——打电话既过时又不便， 如果双方的关系不够亲近就会很打扰人。而他们都打过电话了，说“你很棒”，“做得很好”，“这个周末挺不错”，什么都是_很好，很好，很好，_但好是远远不够的，Max仍旧在渴望着什么，无法平息。

说得好像世间万物真的会有满足的一刻似的。说得好像他真的会犯错：在还有进步空间的时候却犯沉湎于满足感之中。但是——

这些天来，在一片刺耳的喧嚣之中，他开始变得沉默寡言。被崇拜自己的人群包围，他只觉得孤单，像是对着一面迷雾缭绕的屏幕，耳边填满了白噪音。不论是跟Pierre在一起说说笑笑，还是那些他们无法真正搏杀的时刻，都让他觉得冷漠疏离。还有现在，他的腰部围着厚厚的白浴巾，走出淋浴间的时候，无法抗拒这迫切的渴望：打开电视，逃避心底纷繁复杂的胡思乱想。下午的时候，它被轰鸣的引擎和人群的欢呼所掩盖，喧嚣渐息之后，又被工程师们轻易带偏了。但现在，他就在自己的世界中静静独处——连电视声都没法破坏这片安宁——这不祥的思绪跟后脑发丝上滴落的冰凉水珠会合在一起，顺着他的后背蜿蜒而下，沿着水迹留下一串鸡皮疙瘩，最终消失在了浴巾和背部交界的方寸之地。这种感觉是孤独吧。

然后Daniel的电话就来了。铃声的第一个和弦刚打破空气，他就被震惊了，甚至自己都觉得有些丢人。他并没有太过期待那是谁的电话，可还是隐隐希望会是Daniel；而当触控键上方的屏幕真的显示了那个名字，一种不知名的战栗穿透了他。他抓起手机，无法形容自己的感觉，甚至忘了自己是谁。他盯着震动不停的屏幕，魔怔了一会儿才按下接听。惊慌消失了，焦虑也不见了。_他被唤醒了。_

（管它是什么呢，反正也只有Daniel才能让他_有这种感觉_。）

“嗨。”他的语气在自己听来都怪怪的，忸怩又笨拙。他的脑海中闪过一个念头，是不是应该先自报家门，然后又轻轻地摇了摇头，只有自己才看得到。他们俩并不算是陌生人了。但和陌生人之间的差别，也不过就是会发发短信，时不时友好地写几句简短的留言罢了。

“呃嗨。”Daniel柔应答。Max从他吐出的第一个单词的第一个字母，就开始揣摩他柔和声线背后的真实情绪，但却毫无头绪。也许是很疲倦？或者焦虑不安？考虑到比赛结果，这些都不意外。

“睡了没？有没有打扰到你？”

听到上半句，Max就暗自哼哼了一声，而Daniel立刻从电流信号的小波动里捕捉到了这个声音。“特别的时间，恰到好处的提问。”他不客气地补充道。Max发誓自己听到对方轻轻笑了一声，像是给这套说辞裹上了一层金箔。

“不，还没呢。”Max看了一眼电视，毫不羞愧地承认。他没有，当然没睡。他正在站在几近全黑的酒店房间中央，身上裹着一条冷毛巾，只有电视屏幕的亮光落在他的身上；树木和万家灯火隔着窗，在其之下很远的地方对着他层层铺开，如果他的目光足够专注——可他没有——就能在所有闪烁的光华中间，窥见自己的倒影，像是一个幽灵。

“找我有事？”

“也没有，”，Daniel先是推脱了一下。Max耐心地等待着后续，他知道对方还没说完。“我只是，呃——我不记得你住在哪儿了，你们住的是哪家酒店？”

Daniel以前都没必要问这种问题。甚至连他的房间号码都没必要问。Max不情愿地回想起了从前，关于他们是怎么知道这些信息的回忆，他的心一下子沉了下去。

“我住在费尔蒙。”他耸了耸肩，听到电话线里传来Daniel轻轻的充满调侃意味的口哨声，“干嘛，你住哪儿?”

“我们卑微地选择了万豪。”Daniel发出一声哀嚎，又让Max笑出了声。Max还没来得及对Daniel居住条件的恶化表示最深切的哀悼，Daniel就问道：_听着，介意我上门拜访吗？_这些词语像是幻影，在电话线里跳着华尔兹，留下了一串闪着光的身形。他这是无所事事？还是精神焦虑？

“你说现在？”Max吃了一惊，觉得嘴唇发干，咽下了那句几乎脱口而出的“现在已经很晚了”。轮胎沉闷的声响尖叫着冲出电视，在这突如其来的高敏感状态下，几乎刺痛了他的双耳。

“对，就现在。”Daniel重复。电话线之间徘徊着一些别样的东西，Max一直在探寻，却始终没能抓住。他听到窸窸窣窣的声音，还有一声轻轻的叹息，能够想象Daniel正在揉着脸，疲倦而沮丧的画面。“当然你应该会想好好睡上一觉，而不是看到我这张毫无用处的傻脸。”

他这是觉得孤独？亦或是感到迷茫？

Max从来没有真的想过要拒绝，他只思考了一下下——比他们平时发信息时“输入中……”出现的时间要久那么点儿。它让Daniel的心脏响亮、有力地击打着胸腔，但还不至于让两个人谁开始犹豫。

“当然可以，想来就来。”他下意识地瞥了一眼自己的左手腕想确认时间，但手表没戴在那儿，毕竟他没有戴着手表洗澡的习惯。“如果万豪的住宿条件真那么糟糕的话。过来大概需要15到20分钟，对吧?”

“大概，差不多吧。”Daniel表示认可。他的回答太快也太模棱两可了，让Max怀疑他实际上已经出门了，或者至少把自己收拾妥当了。“我很快就过来。把房间号码短信给我，没问题吧？”

“不行，我得去大堂接你。”Max指出这一点，又不禁轻声苦笑，无奈而忧伤地叹了口气。以前的Daniel从不需要人接。“没有房卡，你上不了楼。”

“靠，你说得对。”Daniel的声音有些起伏，Max猜他是在走路。这句话听起来更像是恭维。“行吧，你来接我，小种马。”

他们亲切友好地挂断了电话，Max被Daniel的突然到访和随口撩拨搞得很狼狈。正因为是_Daniel_，他才手足无措，不知道接下来该干什么——他扯下浴巾，丢在床上，急匆匆地找了件衣服套上，不，睡裤不行，他穿上短裤和T恤，决定不在湿漉漉的脑袋上戳顶帽子了。他们俩并不算是陌生人了。Max突然间有种_怪怪的感觉_。他对着镜子用手捋了捋头发——这懒散的姿势，这紧绷的表情，宛如一个准备去见心上人的青少年，忐忑不安，心绪不宁——他从桌子上抓起钥匙，朝楼下走去。

到那里要不了十分钟，但Max一走出电梯，还是看到Daniel已经在等在那里了。他走了几步，穿过沙色的、宏伟宽敞的大堂。Daniel躲在了一根用于装点空间的巨大棕色柱子后面；他靠着它，曲起一边的膝盖，一如既往地轻松自如，一顶毫无特色的灰帽遮住了他的脸，墨镜反射出大厅昏暗的灯火和手机屏幕的亮光。Max贴着墙走，躲进柱子后面，不想被前台接待和大堂另一头的三个西装男发现。他加快步伐走向Daniel。Daniel听到脚步，猛地抬起头来。Max的目光捕捉到了他脖颈优雅的曲线和深邃的目光，即使隔着墨镜都因为刻在脸上的笑容闪闪发亮，他感到自己就要融化当场，必须提醒自己不能站在那儿傻看着才行。

“你好。”他说，再次腹诽自己听起来简直是忸怩笨拙透顶。这不过是Daniel而已。不。Daniel从不_仅仅是_“而已”。

“好呀。”Daniel说，声音沙哑，他像是松了口气，微笑中掺杂着一丝丝细微的兴奋。他抬起双臂，右掌贴着Max的上臂异样地停了一会儿，似乎不确定是否要继续拥抱他；而Max看懂了，他用胳膊圈住了Daniel。这个拥抱短暂而紧张，承载着所有不能言说的东西，它们就藏两人的心里，镌刻在隐藏身形的柱子之上。Daniel不应该出现在费尔蒙酒店附近，他们不能就这样在大堂离拥抱。Max本该已经睡了。

这种想法始终挥散不去。他们溜进电梯，像做贼一样，几乎不敢互相说一句完整的话。Max非常清楚，附近一定有安全摄像头，而他从未在它们警惕的注视之下如此僵硬过。他们走开两步，跟电梯里某个摄像头保持了一段尴尬的距离。当Max按下按钮，它发出的尖锐叫喊就跟大堂里的回声一模一样（_我们到底在搞什么？他就不应该出现在这儿！_）。他们瞥向对方——又瞥向对方——飞快地挪开视线，话说一半，似是而非地笑。Daniel的笑容战战兢兢的，Max的内脏也缓缓地揉成了一团。_他们俩并不算是陌生人了_，但还是哪里怪怪的，有点不真实，就像两人并排映在金属门上倒影一样扭曲。

_Daniel到底来干什么？_Max把Daniel领向房间，脚印在地板上写满了疑惑。他这是需要温馨的陪伴？还是愤怒的性爱？疲倦地，对比赛漫无目的的抱怨？当Max转动门把手，它咔嗒咔嗒地响着，它说“我不知道，但是也太疯狂了”。Max整颗心脏都在呐喊着：这些都不重要，_我好想你_。

“我敢打赌你的房间比这小得多，而且到处都是老鼠。”当Daniel踢开网球鞋打量着他的时候，Max的大脑跳出这么一句玩笑话。他机械地说出了口，以缓解自己无法消解的紧张情绪。Daniel丢给他一声嗤笑，不知怎的，它立刻就填满了房间，把Max裹在了里面。对Daniel的思念像一条毒蛇，隐藏在内心深处，轻轻地盘踞在他的胸膛和脖颈之间。

“是啊，没错，它配不上我，你能想象我的浴室只有黄金做的水龙头，而不是铂金的吗？”Daniel悲叹道，他耸了耸肩表现出冷漠的样子，完全没一点正经样子。当然了，Max毫无悬念对着他笑出了声。这一刻，混合着苦涩的甜蜜刺穿了他，几乎让他惊慌失措起来——为什么Daniel能让他笑成这样，为什么Daniel只是站在身边就能给他这样的感觉，像是春日的阳光，打破了内心的坚冰，为什么会是Daniel。毒蛇收紧了对他的桎梏。

“你在看什么？”Daniel随意地倒进沙发，瞥了一眼那台几乎被遗忘的电视，直白地发问，“这是什么鬼东西，看起来像_《速度与激情》_，第116部？我敢打赌，这个系列永远不会完结。到我们70岁了，他们可能会让我们俩担任主角，我们的傻样一定无聊透了，对吧。”

Max又一次控制不住笑出了声，他抓了抓脖子，十分困惑。Daniel看起来毫无变化，与其说是个有血有肉的人，更像是一个记忆的载体。双眸乌黑，头发像黑玛瑙一样蜷在脑门上。战栗的感觉沿着脊梁爬了下来。

“我其实不知道在放什么，只是把它当做背景音来——”

他突然安静下来，找不到词语，也找不到借口。他连自己都没搞明白——为什么突然间会如此需要一些噪声，盖过自己的万般思绪，这个念头到底因何而起——又能对Daniel说些什么呢?

Daniel看着他，Max意识到——令他恐惧、宽慰和难以置信？的是——他可能已经知道了，根本不需要自己那些含糊不清的理由和磕磕巴巴的解释。Max咽了口口水，尽量不让自己表现出失落或是抱歉的样子。毕竟那是Daniel，该发现的他总能发现。

“因为太安静了，嗯？”

（待续）


	2. Chapter 2

Max挠了挠鼻梁侧面，又抹了把脸，抓了抓后脑勺，这都无济于事，他过于紧张，不知道要怎么回应。真相被赤裸裸地摆在他的面前，被人拆穿。

“有时候就是会这样。”他辩解，一种无可救药的可悲感觉，混合着一种令人窒息的冲动涌上心头，像一阵恶心一样冲进喉咙，他想要逃走，逃出Daniel过于专注的视线。

“嗯，我懂。”Daniel绷着嘴角面无表情地回答。Max又重重地咽了咽口水，略略地指向浴室。那儿灯还亮着，在空中投射出一道道纯净的光。

“希望你别介意，电话来的时候我还没洗完。”他掩饰道——只不过歪曲了一些事实，只不过有些犹豫，几乎听不出是在急病乱投医，“想吃什么从迷你吧里随便拿。”

Daniel点点头，顺从地笑了。Max试着去想几件能用来逃避现实的事，如果他真打算去做的话得费上几分钟的事，但他什么都想不起来，除了剃须（他从不在晚上刮胡子，Daniel是知道的）和刷牙（_抱歉，Daniel，我正准备洗漱上床睡觉，但是你可以呆在那里看完这部垃圾电影！_）他努力端着不慌不忙、镇定自若的架子走进浴室，最后决定只是开一会儿水龙头，假装自己在做别的事，而不是试图冷静头脑，平复呼吸，缓和过猛的心跳。_操_，_他这是怎么了？_Daniel看起来不过是在度过了一个不尽人意的周末之后，需要愉快的陪伴和可靠的友情而已。_振作__一点__，他是__你的__<strike>竞争队友，</strike>__前__任__队友，__还有你的__<strike>炮友</strike>__<strike>，</strike>__<strike>前</strike>__<strike>任炮友</strike>__<strike>？</strike>__普通__朋友__罢了__。_Max双手撑在白色的大理石洗脸台上，掌心之下坚硬的触感给人一种踏实的安定感觉。他闭上眼，听着潺潺的水声，试图任其将自己的思绪淹没，就像之前做过的那样——赢得了短暂的小小胜利，却无法挽回地失去更多。

他甚至连眼睛都不用睁开，就发现了Daniel跟了过来。也不知为何，Daniel才溜进门，无声地踩上地砖，Max就感觉到了他的存在；Daniel周身的温暖气息比他的温柔触碰先一步来到了Max的身边。它沿着路线——轻轻地，轻轻地，像是幽灵的爱抚——顺着Max的胳膊，穿过他的后背，停在了右侧肩胛骨的下面。Max睁开眼，看到了Daniel修长的手指，他腾出手关掉了水龙头。透过镜子的边缘看着自己的一举一动。视线没法再往上抬了。

“还是太安静了，嗯?”Daniel又一次问道。他的声音低沉，充满诱惑。

Max的舌头僵住了，沉重的感觉从腹部坠到小腿。他有千言万语，却无从说起，他想眨一眨眼，但似乎每块肌肉都失去了力气。他咽了咽口水，深深地吸了口气——这是现在他唯一能做的，把空气吸进肺里，再吐出去——而Daniel用左手手背轻轻抬起了他的下巴，连这点唯一都没留给他。

“抬头。”他轻声说。Daniel没有用力；Max几乎感觉不到他的手指——紧张和渴望交织在一起，麻痹的了他的神经——但他还是抬起了头，像是牵着线的木偶。他的视线扫过镜子里的倒影，视线顺着自己的胳膊向上抬起，来到腹部，接着是胸口，再是Daniel古铜色的手臂——

然后他看到了自己和Daniel。

他们又一次并肩站在一起了，透过金属和玻璃的微光，互相打量着对方。Max看着镜子里的两人，突然间有种感觉，就好像这是今晚他第一次真正地看到他们俩一样。看到他们过去的时光，看到他们的现在。看到孤独。看到迷失。

“看着我们，Max。”Daniel突然开口，打破了沉默，Max惊恐地发现_安静_就在他的耳朵里尖啸，未经许可，让他的内心怒不可遏。

Max看向了镜子。看到了自己了无生机的视线，蓝色的虹膜黯沉得如同疤痕。看到了Daniel的眼睛像是装点脸庞的两个空洞，在灯光下显得漆黑、死寂。Max苍白透明的肤色紧挨着Daniel的夏色金辉，肌肤相贴的画面冲击着他，无法拒绝，无可回避。Daniel的头发纠缠在一起，像一顶丛生的王冠——Max刚认识他的时候就这样了。Max的头发顺滑柔软，被淋浴冲得服服帖帖的。Daniel一只手仍搁在Max的下巴下面，另一只手贴上了他的后背，他的触碰小心翼翼，一如既往，但不知怎的，Max觉得自己的内脏都要被揪出来了。

“我们看起来都有点郁郁寡欢。”Daniel透过镜子看着Max，平静地说。这不是指责，也不是嘲笑，更不是辩驳。Max颤抖起来，尽管他已经竭尽全力控制自己了。他憎恨自己让Daniel深入了内心，憎恨自己让Daniel握住了生命。

“是啊，我知道。”他吸了口气，对着镜子里的自己，也对着Daniel。无法否认，他最近_是_有点郁郁寡欢。冷漠，不近人情，有时候对自己都是如此。“说实话，是有点。今年的情况不一样了。”

Daniel点了点头，手指离开Max的下巴，放在了他的胳膊上。所有的渴望都好像只是一厢情愿，Max不得不强迫自己把注意力集中在镜子上，而不是重新盯回自己的手。他可能是有点忧郁，但比起这个，从Daniel身上看到的迷失要更令自己痛心。

“是啊，不一样了。”Daniel沮丧地回答，右手顺着Max后背，滑到了他的腰间，缓慢地画着一个走形的圈。“我想，就目前来看，我们俩似乎谁都没能得偿所愿。”

Max憎恨这一切，即便他没有向Daniel展示任何东西，Daniel却看穿了一切。

“一切都会好起来的”是他唯一能想到的回答，干涩的嘴唇让他的声音有些嘶哑。Daniel的手指在他身上画出的每条曲线都让他浑身颤抖。他的心中突然生出某种直白的念想，混合着矛盾纠葛和本能的欲望，突然间让他无法逃避。差点就成功把它就藏起来了。

Daniel不再无意识地描摹Max的背部曲线。Max望向镜子里他的倒影，咬着嘴唇，表情不太确定，像是在渴望着什么，又踟蹰不前。Max没有动，他为自己可笑的优柔寡断感到手足无措，不知道应该把Daniel推开，还是对他的固执让步。Daniel的手掌放低了一寸，又一寸，当他停在了臀缝上方，Max再也无法压抑这份从骶骨升起，在体内翻绞不息的冲动。

“我不想把你当成泄欲的工具，知道吗？”Daniel对着镜子澄清。Max觉得自己隐约能听到他语气里的紧绷，掺着一丝渴望，原有的沉着渐渐消失了。他的手没有动，Max的也还搁在洗脸台上。Max_从来没有_想过自己_会允许_Daniel把他当成泄欲的工具，绝无可能——但他的胯部早就因为长期压抑的欲望而悸动不已。他努力不让自己的目光从镜子上挪开，他能看到，也能感觉到自己的脸颊和脖子在渐渐变红。

“我不打算那么做，不论什么情况下，我都不会那样对你。”

“我也不会接受的。”Max坚定地回答。他能感觉到Daniel的手又在游移，最终还是忍不住闭上了眼，感到热源透过短裤辐射到了自己的臀部，Daniel缓缓地曲起了手指。

“但我也没办法停止想你，整日整夜的想你。”Daniel吸了口气，他贴上了Max的后背，消除了两人之间最后那点距离。Max完全融入其中：低沉的嗓音，强健的体魄，还有Daniel炽热的身躯。

“我们不该这样的。”他不由地倒吸了一口气，感到Daniel的左手从自己胳膊的束缚中挣脱开来，手指一路向下，如蝉翼般掠过他的小腹。Max立刻彻底背叛了自己的意志，跌入这甜蜜而痛苦的熟悉感中，向后靠进了Daniel起伏不定的胸膛。_我也一直在想__着__你__，_这句话在他的脑海中回放；屁股不经意碰到了Daniel四处探索的手掌，_我也一直在想__着__你__，_他想告诉Daniel。_我一直都在想着这些_。

“我想，我们从来就没在意过‘该不该’的问题。”Daniel贴着他的脖子轻声说。呼出的热气随着话语拂过Max的耳朵，激起了一串鸡皮疙瘩；他试图按住Daniel的小腹，但是没能成功，因为Daniel的手一直都在两人身体之间游走。当他用左手掌心托住了Max早已饥渴难耐的勃起时，一声淫荡的呜咽逸出了Max的唇角。

“看来，你的老二似乎在暗示我们应该。”Daniel低声说道——声音听起来_兴致勃勃_的样子，这个混蛋——Max甚至连笑声都发不出来，他根本就喘不上气，只能傻笑着解开了短裤。依稀能在镜子的边缘窥见自己颤抖的手指不停擦过Daniel的指节，要不是Daniel身上的每一丝温暖都像是救命稻草，他可能会为自己这阴茎勃起的下流姿态而感到羞愧。

“看着镜子。”Daniel催促。Max刚在一场短兵相接中战胜了顽固的纽扣，扯开了裤链。这一次，Max不再犹豫，他的脑袋热切地上仰，嘴唇有意识地张开，敬畏地看着两个人镜子中的倒影，像是蒙着堕落的光辉。Daniel一只手专注于蹂躏他的屁股，另一只手搭上了他的裤腰。Max的皮肤泛着潮红，Daniel的脸上闪着赤裸裸的饥渴。

“操，看着我们，我们都有罪。”Daniel抵着Max的肩膀，用气声低语。他没有丝毫忏悔之意，左手顺着裤链探入了Max的内裤，加重了这种罪孽。Max发出一声哽咽的哀鸣，前俯后仰地挣扎起来。Daniel无耻地用指腹贴着茎身，向下描摹勃起的长度，然后粗暴地握住了它。Max不得不靠回了洗脸台上。

“_Daniel__。_”Max哽咽着喊，半是震惊，半是渴求。每次他喊_Daniel_的方式都如出一辙——气喘吁吁，热情奔放，淫荡堕落——就像是在脑海里反复重播。看着Daniel在镜子里爱抚自己，属于他的性幻想最为堕落的角落，Max感到有些难为情，但又比想象中更让人心醉神迷。

“你都湿成这样了。”Daniel出神地喃喃。Max当然知道自己的短裤有多粘腻，也知道这句话像来自糟糕的情色电影，但即便是最糟糕的情色电影也总能让他亢奋起来，像个急切的毛头小子。“操，现在我要感受你的全部。”

（待续）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的尽力了，克服了心理障碍，把这篇超难的文又推进了一点儿（你看这都是2019阿塞拜疆的事了）  
也许这是今年上半年休赛的功劳？  
但我不会感谢它的。

**Author's Note:**

> 我的流畅度又提升一点了似乎?


End file.
